Cold As Ice, Sharp As Glass
by FreeBlueBirdInTheDawnSkies
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't care he's the wizarding world's saviour. He couldn't care less about Dumbledore's order and the reminder of his parents. All he's interested in is the dark's triumph over the light. Very Dark AU with adventure and hints of romance in later books.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold As Glass, Sharp As Ice**

**A/N- Hello everyone! This is what my plot bunny, Sophia, gave to me this morning as a present for Easter. It's a very dark fic and quite a few twists and turns to keep you off balance. For those of you who are familiar with Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings, it's a much darker and deeper version. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. I may put Flaming Ice on hiatus for a bit longer just to see how this one will turn out.**

**Summary: Harry Potter didn't look up to Dumbledore like a lost puppy when he arrived. He loathed the man and couldn't care less that he is the saviour of the wizarding world. No, he cares about the darkness and how one day, it will triumph over the light.**

**Warnings: The Author, Riley Narcissa Lile, wishes to warn you about violence, blood, soul bonds, bashing and sadistic thoughts. Please do not hold her responsible for any nightmares you may have. She also would like to point out that those above things makes the story awesome and hopes you will enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter and do not claim to do so. I only claim my take on it and my laptop, phone, reading book, my bedroom, my favourite hot chocolate mug and my muse Sophia.**

**Chapter 1: The Darkness Of The Cupboard**

It was dark. Pitch black. So dark that in fact even basic shapes became blurred outlines. The cupboard itself was small but even in the darkness you could see glowing green eyes and the small outline of a boy sitting on a filthy mattress. His name? Hadrian Alexander Potter, the son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marcelle Potter (nee Evans). And at that particular moment in time, Hadrian was thinking of the best way to kill his relatives. The Dursley's were not the hospitable sort and he had been treated like dirt for the first eleven years of his life. But yesterday that had all changed when a white owl had interrupted breakfast (something that most would not dare to do especially with Vernon Dursley at the table), given Hadrian a letter with a purple seal, made Aunt Petunia faint, Dudley run screaming from the room and Uncle Vernon turn into a traffic light faster than Hadrian could read that he was a wizard. All in all, an extremely bad start to the day.

After dear Aunt Petunia had been revived, courtesy of Harry throwing ice cold water over her, she had proceeded to tell him how his mother and father were both _freaks_ and how it was inevitable that he would be a _freak_ too. He had listened with an impassive face and made a note of how ugly she was and had briefly wondered how on earth she had managed to find a husband. But after looking at Uncle Vernon's face, who was just as ugly as she was, he supposed that it wouldn't have been that difficult. After all, they weren't the 'Golden' couple of the universe just yet. They did however pride themselves on being the 'Golden' couple of Privet Drive but they weren't up against stiff competition for that prize.

That had been yesterday and after Aunt Petunia had given him eleven years worth of history he had been sent to his cupboard for the remainder of the day and that had been that. A sadistic smile spread across Hadrian's aristocratic features as he lost himself in those good old memories. His moment was interrupted by the screech that woke him up every morning. "Up!" Screeched Aunt Petunia (Who sounded like a cross between a Chicken and a Pigeon) "Get up Now, I want breakfast in 15 minutes!" He allowed a grimace to cross his face before he got up and pulled on a ratty t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, both of which were several sizes too big. After one last glance across his 'room' he pulled open the cupboard door and made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, eggs, bacon and toast had been served with orange juice and coffee on the side. First in was Aunt Petunia who sniffed the air for any signs of burning food before taking the seat to the right hand side. Truth was, Hadrian hadn't burnt breakfast since he was five and even then it had been toast. Dudley was in next, the glorious 'saint' of the family. He had done nothing wrong in his life apart from beating people up and he even had a halo around his head, one that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia polished daily. The sad fact was that Hadrian couldn't see it and he lamented the loss of light in his life each time he set eyes on his 'perfect' cousin. Uncle Vernon lumbered in then and Hadrian was drawn away from his musings. A large man with a bushy moustache, he was well known to make even the bravest man quake in his boots by going red. It was also a well-known fact that if Vernon Dursley went red, you were in for it, and it would be best to run and not look back.

He grunted as he sat down and immediately took a mountain of food. Hadrian mentally shook his head and inwardly sneered as he thought of the fact that his 'lovely' uncle, being a caring man, might want to cut down on the portions before he became even more obese and Hadrian would _hate_ to see him die of a heart attack. Once breakfast was over and done with in silence (The Dursley's were not morning people) Uncle Vernon left for work and Dudley for school, Harry was left with Aunt Petunia. She jerked her head towards the car and said "In". Rolling his eyes he walked to where the Dursley's second car was parked and fastened his seatbelt. His Aunt was out a moment later and after triple locking the front door, the long car drive to London began.

And of course thought Hadrian as he looked out the window, we wouldn't want to miss out of the fact of yesterday's agreement. You see, as kind-hearted Aunt Petunia gave Hadrian his history lesson she had mentioned the fact that all supplies for that _freakish_ school needed to be bought in London. At first Uncle Vernon had absolutely no intention of letting his nephew go anywhere but after she had told her husband that _dear Hadrian_ would be out of their hair for a very long school year, his mind had been changed at once. So that was the story of how Hadrian came to be driven to London in stony silence by his Aunt who had muttered repeatedly under her breath, how she had better things to do in her time. For example, spying on the neighbours, watching the neighbours, listening to the neighbours and talking to the neighbours were a few of the healthy activities she spent her time on and what exercise routine wouldn't be complete with hiding from the neighbours?

One silence filled hour later London was in sight and after parking the car in a very remote spot, she led him through long alleyways and through the huge crowds on London's streets. She took a sharp left and they made their way down the cobblestone street. She stopped in front of a sign that proclaimed 'The Leaky Cauldron' and after telling him not to bother returning until the end of the school year she left. And that concluded Hadrian as he entered the pub, was the most touching of farewells.

**A/N- So, what do you think? Please tell me via review or PM, I would love to read your responses and idea's to where this story might head. Chapter two will be up soon and I hope to see you there.**

**Lots of cookies,**

**Rileyx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold As Ice, Sharp As Glass**

**A/N- I have two very exciting announcements! Firstly that I will be continuing this plot for a while and secondly I would like to introduce my song muse, Kimberley…Who is also…somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or any names you may recognise that associated with the characters of Harry Potter. **

**Claimer: I own my idea, any unfamiliar names, my laptop, my phone, my bedroom, my favourite mug, Kimberley and Sophia.**

**Warnings: None at the moment apart from some dark thoughts.**

**Kimberley: And the muse for this song is: Blow Me One Last Kiss by Pink**

**Sophia: And the idea for this story came from me.**

**Anyway, on with the story… *drags Kimberley and Sophia away***

**Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Territory Strikes Deep**

Hadrian pushed open the door to the pub and was hit with a wave of noise. Mentally wincing he ignored the stares and coughed politely to get the barkeeper's attention. The barkeeper 'Tom' his badge told Hadrian, spun around and smiled at the young boy standing in front of him. "Diagon Alley?" he asked. A single nod was his response. He beckoned the lad to follow him and tapped his wand on the bricks out the back. Two down, Three Up and One Across. Hadrian made sure to remember that. "There you are lad, come back when you're done and I'll put you up for the night" He left after that leaving Hadrian to wonder how he knew he needed a room. He mentally shrugged and gazed at Diagon Alley.

The whole place sung of magic and there were people everywhere. Talking, laughing and hugging it seemed like everyone knew each other. He drank in the sight of people who like him had magic but he didn't let any emotion cross his face. He was here for a purpose after all. First up, Gringott's, the wizarding bank that was run by Goblins. Hadrian mentally shuddered, he did not want to get on the wrong side of a Goblin.

As he approached the tall marble building that gleamed so brightly in the morning sun he briefly wondered if it was polished daily. He shaded his eyes from the sun as he walked up the curved stone steps. A Goblin bowed to him and handed him a scroll of paper tied with a green ribbon it read:

_Enter hunter,_

_But be warned,_

_That thieves here,_

_Will be scorned,_

_To take treasures,_

_That are not yours,_

_Will find their punishment,_

_Beneath these floors,_

_So hunter,_

_Have second thoughts,_

_Stealing accomplishes nought._

Hadrian grinned mentally, the message was loud and clear. Those who steal are fools. A Goblin walked up to him and said in a low voice "It's about time Mr Potter, follow me" Hadrian looked at the Goblin and decided to keep quiet and follow. After all, no-one would be foolish enough to anger a Goblin, would they? He was led into a well-furnished office and the Goblin growled "Sit, down Mr Potter" He did so and as the Goblin seated himself opposite Hadrian and fixed him with a piercing stare. As the heir to the house of Potter, Evans and Ebony, it is my duty to inform you of your inheritance. Hadrian stared at him, Potter and Evans he understood but Ebony? How was he related to that family? The Goblin correctly interpreted his look of confusion and explained. "Mr Potter, Ebony is the 'Dark' family tree. It is darkness itself, the very core, the very essence of what most of the population consider 'Evil'.

You see long ago when Magic first formed, there was a boy called Dark and a girl called Light who in time, married and made their own family tree. Light mixed over the generations and become more and more popular, these are the muggleborns and the half-bloods. Dark, however did not mix, preferring to keep to their blood 'pure', these are the purebloods. You are the last descendant for this generation, the other being Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. Hadrian stared, so his title 'The Dark Lord' was there for a reason? He never once questioned his knowledge as the truth was finally told to him.

He exited Gringott's an hour later with enough money for school supplies and a burning hatred for one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. How dare he?! Act in Hadrian's affairs just because he had money. Oh Dumbledore would pay, but for now, Hadrian needed a wand. As he rounded the corner he saw a sign that proclaimed "Morgana's Heir" and yet opposite "Ollivander's" After looking between them he settled on Morgana, something told him that Ollivander was not to be trusted. He pushed open the door and a young girl with an immortal face smiled at him. "Welcome, child of darkness" He bowed back, "Lady Morgana" he murmured. She lifted his chin with a pale hand and looked into his eyes. "Come Child, we must find you a wand before the morning is out" He followed her to the back and there lay a selection of woods and cores. "Spread your hand over them, and take the one who pulls you" she told him. Hadrian let his hand drift over the wood and immediately one drew his attention. It was a dark wood, as black as the night. He handed it to Lady Morgana, who smiled knowingly but said nothing. He let his hand brush over the cores and was pulled in two directions. The far left, a crystal vile of what looked like tears, and the second from right, three black hairs.

Lady Morgana sighed softly. "Would you like to know what you picked?" Hadrian nodded in curiosity. "Your Wood is Pine, a symbolism of long life and immortality. A sensitive wand, especially to willing magic. Your cores are Unicorn tears and Thestral hairs. A Unicorn only cries when Magic fails, also a sign of purity. Thestral's can only be seen by those who have seen death, the hairs difficult to get, a sign of distrust of someone." Hadrian held her eyes and he saw nothing, nothing but the long life she had and the long life she was going to live. It seemed she had grown weary of the world. "Come back in an hour, your wand shall be ready by then." Hadrian nodded, "One hour My Lady" He walked away, and he felt the silver eyes that followed him.

Outside he decided to get his robes, and some decent clothes. The shop "Star Silk" was big, very big with curving staircases and shining fabrics. After purchasing his robes he bought 5 t-shirts, 6 leggings, 8 pairs of socks, 4 pairs of jeans, 3 jumpers and 9 sets of PJ's. His clothing spree finished he headed to "Parchment and Quills" where he bought all his stationary and a small black diary. Next was "Sets and Textbooks" where he picked up all the required school books as well as a few reading books such as "Light and Shadows" by Adrian Mortimer, "Tales Of Old Magic" by Adrian Mortimer and "The Serpent's Ruby Eyes In Disguise" by Morgan Greye.

After checking the time he discovered he had 20 minutes until he met with Lady Morgana and so he decided to get a familiar. He headed to the first shop he saw "NightStar". A bell rung softly as he entered and a dark haired man nodded to Hadrian before continuing writing. He passed many owls and had just come to the end of the Cat section when a small 'Meow' caught his attention. The Kitten was a rare one, with jet black fur with streaks of grey, but it was her eyes that caught Harry's attention. One was a pure green, Emerald, that matched Harry's own unique shade. But the other was as red as a ruby. He offered her his hand and she hissed before curling her tail around it. He looked at the Shopkeeper who was frozen in shock. "How much?"

Ten minutes later with Cat supplies, he exited the shop with his new familiar. He had decided to call her Elvira. He made his way back to Lady Morgana's shop with Elvira curled around his neck. He pushed open the door and a voice called out to him "My Child, just in time." Hadrian followed the voice to the back of the store and found her standing with a long black wand in her hand. The handle was what caught his attention. A snake curled around the tip, one eye red, the other green. She handed it to him and whispered "Pine, Unicorn Tears and Thestral Hair, 13 and a half inches. Take care of it" He grasped it and a fierce wind encircled him. Once the wind had died down Lady Morgana had disappeared but a soft laughter echoed within the shop.

As he stood outside in the crisp afternoon air, he looked at his list and discovered he needed to make one more stop. The Apothecary. After gathering a starter kit he also took another pinch of every important ingredient. He paid before he exited, never noticing the coal black eyes that followed him intently and the small smile that graced thin lips.

He made his way over to the brick wall as the sky started to darken. A sure sign that it would later rain. After the wall had closed behind him he spotted Tom at the back of the pub. He handed Tom enough gold for the remaining three weeks until the school term and Tom told him "Room 13, Mr Potter" After travelling up the winding staircase he arrived at an old oak door. After prodding it open a spacious room greeting him. Elvira dived for the bed and he shook his head. Placing his purchases on the table he decided to get a trunk tomorrow. For now, though, he was content to sleep.

**A/N- There we are, second chapter over with!The third should be up by tomorrow.** **Reviews and PM's welcomed, I would love to hear all your thoughts and ideas. Many thanks for all the support received so far!**

**Lots of cookies,**

**Rileyxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold As Ice, Sharp As Glass**

**A/N- Third chapter already! I'm currently going from this to Flaming Ice so at the moment this is what's happening:**

**Wait for Fanfiction to sort itself out…**

**In the meanwhile write chapter 18 of Flaming Ice…**

**And chapter 3 of Cold As Ice…**

**So yeah, whenever an idea comes I write it down, like now. My plans for Cold As Ice is just to write and see what happens. There will be some differences to the canon and some events will be created, some left out. Each character has its own story and this story will mainly be Hadrian's POV. I may skip from time to time to give a different view but that will be few and far between. A few have asked why I changed Harry's name and the answer is I wanted to create a new character to compare and contrast with the Harry Potter we all know and love. It seemed fitting to give him a new name. My story about Magic in the previous chapter is my take on it and that's all it is, a story. I introduced a new family line for a reason and that will become clear later on.**

**So, after writing my longest author's note ever, I wish you every success and I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of this material and I do not claim to do so. I only own my idea, title, bedroom, phone, laptop, earphones, my hot chocolate mug, a watch, a few books, Kimberley and Sophia.**

**Kimberley and Sophia- We've decided to share ideas on song muses and for this chapter it is- Fairytale by Alexander Rybak.**

**Chapter 3- Three Dursley Free Weeks**

When Hadrian awoke the next morning, it was to a face full of cat hair. His face wrinkled in disgust as he tried to get rid of the hairs on his tongue. Elvira simply 'meowed' and padded off with a smug look on her face. "Charming" muttered Hadrian as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, rather sleepily, and it took all of his concentration not to walk into something.

After a lovely long fifteen minute shower with water that actually stayed hot, he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt and with the scent of pine and musk, he headed down to breakfast, Elvira curled around his shoulders. Breakfast turned out to be rather uneventful and after taking a few slices of toast (bacon for Elvira) and hot chocolate to wash it down with (milk for Elvira) he headed out, intent on his mission for getting a trunk.

Half an hour had passed and Hadrian had passed many shops that sold trunks, yet none of them seemed _right_. Hadrian was the type of person with a very strong gut instinct and he always listened to himself. He had learnt over the years that he was safer that way. He was passing a small shop when a sign caught his eye "Stone Dead" and underneath "Trunks For All Occasions" He grinned to himself, this was the perfect place for a trunk. He could feel it, taste it in the air.

He strode over to the shop and pushed open the door. No-one was in sight but Hadrian was content to browse and it wasn't long before one caught his eye. It didn't look anything special, in fact it looked so ordinary it looked out of place. It was jet black and the seal was encrusted with Sapphire's that shone dimly in the darkness of the shop. Elvira jumped off his shoulders and curled around it. A man appeared from around the corner and simply said "That one?" He didn't seem surprised and Hadrian spoke to him "Are there any enchantments I can do to it?" The man nodded "Yes, depending on what you want to hide." Hadrian smirked, "Well, now that you mention hiding" and the man grinned, this boy was fascinating, he wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

An hour later Hadrian walked out with a large trunk that had the following features: Protection from prying eyes, anti- theft charms, a feather light charm, a portkey tied to Hadrian's location, an endless library space, three secret compartments, four enlarged every day ones and one emerald and sapphire encrusted dagger. He hadn't looked at the price, he was quite sure he was better off not knowing.

He dropped off the trunk in his room and continued shopping, he needed a makeover.

Looking back, thought Hadrian as he sat in a large black chair, it isn't what he had in mind. A young shop assistant was buzzing around him and as the scissors flashed, he sat back and closed his eyes. He was drawn out of his thoughts half an hour later by a light tapping on his arm and his reaction was one of surprise. His jet black hair that had been mostly tamed but still gave the slight impression it was fighting gravity. And winning. His eyesight had been corrected due to a special potion that wasn't on the market and his skin being pale gave him a striking appearance. All in all he summarised as he paid, he looked pretty good.

The sky was darkening as he exited the shop and he hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron just as the first few droplets of rain began to fall. Elvira dived for the bed and Hadrian for his trunk. He had some serious sorting out to do.

**-Time Skip Of About Two And A Half Weeks-**

In two and a half weeks, Hadrian had managed to gather an intense reading vocabulary, read all of his school material about seven times and keep out of sight from people he got 'bad vibes' from. Which to be honest was most people. If someone's affinity was light then Hadrian would avoid them like the plague. The mere mention of 'light' made his skin itch and it was one word that could get him a furious rage in a split second. Which wasn't too good because angry Hadrian= things shattering.

Anyway it was the night before Hogwarts and Hadrian and he had packed his trunk three times. He ran a mental list: Books, check, Quills, check, Parchment, check, Potion Ingredients, check, Small Black Diary, check, Elvira's Stuff, check and all his other material including the dagger, check. Satisfied he hadn't missed anything he collapsed onto his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N- I know it's shorter than the others, it's more of a filler chapter for chapter 4 which is going to be a big one.. Hadrian's house has been decided and its-**

**You'll find out soon enough, I have the perfect plan to be revealed…For now review and enjoy the story!**

**Lots of love, cookies and chocolate,**

**Rileyx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold As Ice, Sharp As Glass**

**A/N- Here we are then! The long awaited chapter 4 which took me forever to write! Actually it took two and a half hours (including editing) which is longer than usual. Chapter 2 of Flaming Ice, King Of Serpents is under construction and should be up shortly. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and I do not claim to own any of the material I publish apart from Elvira.**

**Kimberley and Sophia- The song muse for this chapter is- Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**Chapter 4- First Impressions **

When Hadrian awoke the first thing he did was take a shower and immediately felt better for it. He wasn't nervous, more wary. Especially of the fool Dumbledore who he hated. The 'headmaster' reminded him of a lemon, bitter and sharp on the best of days. He would have to be careful around the coot, he was unpredictable and Hadrian hated not knowing. Those encouraging thoughts over and done with, he called Elvira to him and she jumped onto his shoulder faster than he could finish saying her name. "Well, at least one of us is eager" he told her and glared at him. He rolled his eyes at the irony of being glared at by a cat that understood sarcasm.

After smoothing down his black school robes and slipping his wand into one of those deep pockets, he lugged his trunk down for breakfast. Tom looked at him in amusement as he got Hadrian breakfast. "Good luck Lad, you're going to need it with captain long beard" Hadrian had just taken a bite of toast as he said that and ended up quietly choking on it as he tried to stifle his laughter. His throat felt a little better after he had washed down his toast with some ice cold pumpkin juice that soothed the burning scratches. He bade farewell to Tom and told him he would see him next year. Elvira sadly meowed as she followed her master, she hadn't even got to finish her kipper! She jumped into her usual position and together they made their way to King's Cross.

The journey took about half a minute as once they were outside the Leaky Cauldron he told Elvira to hang on as they disappeared with a silent crack. A single black feather floated to the ground to the place they once stood. When the world had stopped spinning around him they found themselves outside King's Cross station. No-one was really around and muggles never noticed anything. However Elvira didn't look happy by the mode of transport and she was rather quiet as Hadrian tried to find the platform. Maybe it was a good thing that she hadn't finished her breakfast. She may have been greeting it, courtesy of apparition. (Though neither she, nor Hadrian knew that that was the name for it).

Hadrian passed a clock and took the opportunity to check the time. 10:25 am it read. He internally smirked. No rushing for him, he didn't do last minute. He stopped in front of a brick wall and looked hard at it. It looked slightly blurred at the edges and he closed his right eye on instinct. To his surprise he could see a sliver glow around the edges, symbolising the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. When he closed his left eye it looked like a normal wall. Strange. He made a mental image to think on it and after checking that no-one was looking at him, he ran.

Not that he expected to crash but he was relieved when he appeared on the other side. For all he knew it could have been an optical illusion. A huge scarlet train stood in front of him billowing a load of steam, he waved it away from his face and was pleased to discover his was first there. He made his way to the end of the train and took the last carriage. One of the station guards nodded to him and heaved his trunk into his compartment. The perks of being first mused Hadrian as he settled down with his book. Elvira curled up in his lap and went for a nap as he read about 'Light and Society' by Nyx Rivere. The guy had some interesting theories and was great for passing the time. One particular passage caught Hadrian's eye. "_We all think Light represents goodness but things are not as they seem. Too much light can blind and from there the world becomes a false place built on false dreams. Society forces light on us so we become the norm. But why should we be in chains to be 'normal' and 'good'. Can we not have freedom of belief?_

The train whistle shook Hadrian out of the writers world. We must be leaving any moment he thought and he could feel the engine thrumming under his seat. There came a knock at the door and two boys poked their heads around. One was pale and blond with silver eyes and Hadrian immediately recognised him as Draco Malfoy, heir to the House Of Malfoy and distantly descended from the House Of Black. The other was tanned with dark eyes and Hadrian knew who he was from the amount of times his mother had married. Blaise Zabini, heir to the House Of Zabini and descended from a Lamia if his memory served. "Sorry" said Draco. "Do you mind? Most of the others are full of muggleborns". Hadrian shook his head "Not at all, I can why you wouldn't want to sit with _them"_ The last word was spat in disdain and he indicated for them to sit opposite him. "Thanks Hadrian" said Blaise as he sat down. Hadrian stared at him suspiciously and Blaise smirked "I know who everyone is" he explained and with his creature heritage Hadrian didn't doubt it. "It's a good thing I know who you are then isn't it?" he said, grinning widely. Blaise and Draco exchanged a glance and shrugged in perfect unison. "I read a lot" he said by way of explanation.

Draco looked curiously at Hadrian and said "Slytherin or Ravenclaw?" he asked. Hadrian sighed "I don't know. Slytherin because it would be best for me, but Ravenclaw would be less obvious to Captain Long Beard". Both Draco and Blaise burst out laughing at Harry's name for Dumbedore. "That's a good one" choked Blaise as he held his sides, Draco seemed incapable of speech and was shaking from laughter so hard he was on the verge of tears. Their laughter prompted Hadrian's and it took a while for them to compose themselves. "Oh" he sighed Draco as he wiped his eyes "It's been a while since I laughed like that". By that time they were passing green fields and the sun was high in the sky. "So" said Hadrian. "Tell me about pureblood etiquette and the fools of Hogwarts" Blaise looked at Draco and smiled "After you" he said.

An hour and a half later Hadrian he been brought up to speed on the wizarding world. He learnt that Draco's father was on the board of governers, that they were expected to present a blank face at all times, not to annoy to the bat of the dungeon or Professor Snape, Slytherin's head of house. Hadrian had grinned and said "Don't worry, he's in for a surprise" At two confused glances he elaborated "Well I'm sure he expects me to be a big headed idiot with a love for fame and to be placed in Gryffindor, after all that's what his personality tells me, quick to judge and slow to forget" Blaise shared an approving look with Draco, this guy was quick and not to be messed with.

It was getting dark when someone barged into their compartment. "So this is where the great Harry Potter resides, why are you with the cheating snakes?" the obnoxious red-head said. "Oh, I don't know" drawled Hadrian. "You are?" "Ron" replied the dollop head. "Ron Weasley" Hadrian smirked "Well, Mr Weasel, I don't know where you got your manners from, but it certainly wasn't from your peasant like family." The boy swelled up as Hadrian continued "You see Dollop Head, I know all about you, all your darkest secrets and I know how you want fame, how you long for it and how stupid you are to realise that it will get you nowhere" The weasel opened his mouth but Hadrian beat him to it. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy this train ride because every minute you stand here, you become a bigger insult to our intelligence. It was _lovely_ to meet you but I'm afraid this meeting is over. Please feel free to leave your details and we'll get back to you when a snowball survives the sun" Weasley, who was now as red as a tomato, spat "You'll regret this Potter" and stormed out. Draco, Blaise and Hadrian looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What a prat" said Hadrian mournfully. "There I was, thinking we were destined to be together" which made all of them laugh even harder.

A few minutes later, a voice echoed within their compartment "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Your belongings will be taken to the school separately" This is it thought Hadrian, time to meet Captain Lemon. Dumbledore had set the board but Hadrian was set to win. The train came to a halt a few minutes later and they gathered on the platform shivering in the cold night air. "First years, over here! First years!" The speaker being a mountain. "Oh Merlin" whispered Hadrian dramatically, "How will we ever escape from the giant?" making Draco and Blaise shake with silent laughter as they were lead to a fleet of boats. "Four to a boat" called the giant and Hadrian whispered "Apart from you of course, four in your boat would lead to sinking before you could even float a metre" Once again making his companions laugh. They sat in the tiny boat and were joined by a girl who Blaise greeted as "Daphne" Hadrian recognised her as heir to the House Of Greengrass. He nodded to her and she nodded back. She spoke a little with Draco but her words were cut off as the giant yelled "Heads Down!" She glared at him and it seemed the mountain had four less fans.

The castle came into sight and Hadrian was sure he saw a young girl standing at one of the towers. Her eyes met Hadrian's and she dipped her head before disappearing. He shook his head and all were relieved when then could get out of the boats. As they approached the castle doors they spotted a lone figure with a pointy hat. Elvira curled into his robes and he whispered to her "Why didn't I put you in a cage?" He put his arms in front of him as the figure came into focus. It was a witch, one that had many years of experience. Hadrian thought it would be wise not to upset her as she fixed a piercing look to the group. "The first years, Professor McGonagall" the giant said and the said professor lifted her eyebrow "Yes, thank you Hagrid" and he nodded to her before disappearing into the night" She pulled the door open and beckoned them into the entrance hall. She led them to a side chamber where the odour of food followed them. "I will be back in a moment when the sorting ceremony will commence. Please wait in silence" Her eyes swept over the group and she added "You may want to smarten yourselves up if you wish to present a good image" before she left.

Surprisingly they waited in silence. There were a few whispers but no-one dared to speak any louder and it wasn't long before Professor McGonagall was back. "We are ready for you now, follow me in a single line please" Hadrian at the front with Draco and Blaise behind him along with Daphne. Two huge doors were opened and they were being led into the Great Hall. Four tables were arranged for the four houses and Hadrian wondered whether he would be decked in green or blue. To be honest he didn't care. As long as he wasn't in red. They stood in front of a stool and a patched hat that looked like it had seen better days. Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and called "Abiesse Sophia" And a small dark haired girl walked up to the hat. Not a moment later it called "RAVENCLAW!" and the table on the far left burst into cheers. She smiled widely and skipped off to sit with them. And from there they stood. "Baere Jack" and a tall blonde haired boy walked up to the hat. It wasn't long before "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the table on the far right erupted into applause. Hadrian tuned out and stared into space. A nudge in his side from Draco brought him back to the Great Hall and he watched as "Granger Hermione" was sorted into Ravenclaw. He rolled his eyes at Draco and tuned out once more, not bothering to listen.

The next person's sorting he was aware of was "Leye Thomas" who was sorted into Slytherin and it wasn't long before Draco was called up. Predictably he was sorted into Slytherin and Hadrian's name wasn't too far away. After "Palle Jacob" was sorted into Gryffindor it was Hadrian's turn. "Potter Hadrian" she called and the hall went deadly silent. All eyes were on Hadrian as he stepped up to the stall and Professor Snape stared at the boy "_Lily" _he thought longingly.

Hadrian waited as the hat took it's time. _"Well Well Mr Potter, where to put you? Slytherin because of your stealth or Ravenclaw for your wit? It's a tricky one" _Hadrian had one thought, 'Somewhere I can call home' _"Well said Mr Potter, Dumbledore wanted Gryffindor like your parents but I know better than to listen to him._

The Hat opened his mouth and called "-"

**A/N- I know I'm cruel to do that but I'm still making the decision. I think I know and the start of Chapter 5 will reveal all! Feel free to guess where I'm going to put Hadrian! Thanks to everyone who stayed with the series!**

**Lots of cookies,**

**Riley**


End file.
